This proposal requests support for the continuation of the efforts of the Biology, Chemistry, and Psychology departments at Mount St. Mary's College to develop a biomedical research training program. The proposal includes five research projects in the fields of molecular physiology, biochemistry, physical chemistry and neuroendocrinology. The faculty involved have maintained active research projects and are experienced in directing undergraduate students in research. The present proposal emphasizes biomedical research and the participation of minority students: In summary, the main objectives of this application are: (a) To provide opportunities for our undergraduate students to participate in biomedical research. Minority participants will be actively recruited through campus minority organizations, for example the Hispanic and Black Student Unions. (b) To better prepare our students for careers in biomedical research and acceptance into graduate programs. Each student will acquire a repertoire of modern biomedical research techniques. (c) To increase and strengthen our biomedical research capabilities and productivity. Both students and faculty are strongly encouraged to present research findings at local and national professional meetings. (d) To serve as a catalyst on campus to increase the awareness of the important of preparing our minority students for postgraduate studies and research.